The Three Heroes
by White1143
Summary: White/Hilda returns to Unova just as Rosa becomes the champion. Professor Juniper asks Rosa and Hugh to accompany her to the most dangerous mountain known, Mt. Heroes. White knows the dangers that wait on the mountain. But do the others know? And what happens when White is reunited with someone she loves? This is a Ferriswheel shipping and Sequelshipping story. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

The morning glow coasted into the low leveled window. It's rays spread throughout the room, causing the room to light up. When the suns warmth reached the far left of the room, it woke the sleeping girl. Se was an only child, who moved into Unova at the age of five.

"Rosa!" Called her mother.  
The girl stirred in her bed a bit.  
Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Her mom walked over, answering the door.  
"Why, hello Hugh." Said her mother.  
"Morning." Said Hugh.  
"Rosa! Hugh's here!" Called her mother.  
The girl, Rosa, then opened her eyes, and quickly got ready. She wore a light blue and White shirt with a light pink poke ball in it. She wore a yellow mini skirt and black leggings. She quickly put her hair up into two buns on the sides with two long strands of hair still down. She grabbed her visor, then rushed downstairs. Hugh was standing by the door, her mother talking to him.  
"Morning Hugh!" Said Rosa, interrupting their conversation.  
"Morning Rosa. Professor Juniper wanted to see you in Nuvema Town thus morning." Said her mother.  
"Wait, what? This morning! Why didn't you tell me!" Said Rosa.  
"I tried to, only, you where asleep." Said her mother.  
Rosa sighed, then rushed outside, grabbing Hugh's wrist on the way out. Hugh laughed a bit to himself.  
"I don't get it. Ever since I became Champion, the professor has wanted to see me more, and my mom won't wake me up! It's to hard!" Said Rosa as the two walked toward the closest route to Aspertia.  
"Look, being Champion is hard. Iris already told you that. Remember? She took over after the other Champion left. Weird though how no one knows where she went." Said Hugh.  
"Your right. Let's go, to Nuvema Town!" Said Rosa.  
Rosa then sent out her Braviary. Her trusted winged partner. Hugh then sent out his own. The two then set off toward Nuvema Town. Hugh and Rosa raced each other there, with Rosa as the winner.  
"Not fair! You cheated some how!" Argued Hugh.  
Rosa shrugged, then walked inside of the professor's labatory.  
"Professor?" Called Rosa.  
Professor Juniper then walked into the lab, with someone close on her heels. Behind the professor was a girl, about 18 who held a pokeball. She wore her brown hair into a high ponytail which left two strands of hair down that slightly passed her cheeks. Her ponytail also left to stranded of hair poking straight up out of the neatness. Se wore a white T-shirt with a black vest and blue shorts that where torn a little on the ends. She also wore a white hat that had a pink pokeball and a pink bib on it.  
"But, Professor! Don't you know how dangerous this is?" Said the girl.  
"Look, I'm going. I will have the Champion and her friend here any minute." Said Professor Juniper.  
"Excuse me?" Said Rosa.  
The Professor looked up at Rosa and Hugh. The girl rolled her eyes at the professor then turned her attention to Rosa and Hugh.  
"What's going on?" Asked Hugh.  
"Nothing. Just Professor Juniper asking you to do something dangerous." Said the girl.  
"Rosa, Hugh, I need you to accompany me to Mt. Heroes." Said Professor Juniper.  
"What? But that mountain is crazy dangerous!" Said Hugh.  
"I know. That is why I need the strongest Trainers in Unova." Said Professor Juniper.  
Rosa looked down at the ground. Mt. Heroes was the most dangerous mountain that ever existed. It was the place where the three heroes gathered to create Unova. The mountain is now covered in a huge blizzard that protects the tops of the mountains.  
"I'm in." Said Rosa.  
Hugh looked at Rosa sharply. He then sighed.  
"If she's in, I'm in as well." Said Hugh.  
The girl looked from Professor Juniper, to Rosa, then to Hugh.  
"Even if you are the champion, there is no way you could get to the top before freezing to death." Said the girl.  
"What business do you have here anyway? How strong are you?" Said Hugh.  
"I will tell you, when you return." Said the girl.  
The Girl left the three standing there. Professor Juniper then finished packing.  
"You all ready?" Asked Professor Juniper.  
"Yep!" Said Rosa and Hugh together.  
Then, the three set off on their journey to Mt. Heroes.

The girl walked down the stairs. The stairs where hidden under the Elite Four, and a bit off the Victory Road. She continued through the ruins of the castle. The last time she walked down these halls, she going to challenge the leader. She walked into the throne room, scorch marks on the floor, electrical marks where left on the ceiling. She walked down to where the throne used to stand, looking at the gaping hole. The hole was now closed by rocks, but the memory was still fresh in her mind. Two years ago, an organization called Team Plasma tried to take over Unova. She was the trainer who put a stop to their plans. She stood there looking at the hole for a long time.  
"I never thought you would find this place, mush less come back."  
The girl whirled around looking into the darkness.  
"Who's there?" Called the girl.  
She heard footsteps drawing closer to her. She grabbed a pokeball off her belt.  
"There's no need for that." Said the person.  
Suddenly, the voice sounded fairly familiar to her.  
"Wait...N?" She said softly.  
The person then walked into the light that came though the small hole in the ceiling. There, stood the old King of Team Plasma. The one that she fought to keep Unova the same. The one that she challenged in front of every gym. The one that became the hero of ideals. The one she fell for. He slowly walked up to her.  
"White, I saw you talk to the Professor about Mt. Heroes." Said N.  
"Wait! How?" Said White.  
"White, you know what else is up there? Team Plasma's hideout." Said N.  
White raised her eyebrows. Team Plasma? How? White paced around.  
"White, we need to go with them to Mt. Heroes. Keep them safe." Said N.  
White nodded.  
"We need to keep the new Champion from making the same mistake I did."


End file.
